


Summer to Winter

by doctor_depressed



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is whipped for Angel, Angel Dust deserves everything, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel appreciation fic, Angel gets hurt, Angel gets the love he deserves, Angel is equally as whipped for Alastor tho lets be real, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sorry but he needs the pain for character development, That heart belongs to Angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_depressed/pseuds/doctor_depressed
Summary: After a few months at the hotel, Angel and Alastor separately begin to have unwanted and strange feelings.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Summer to Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh time to torture myself by writing a fic that has Angel being a sad babie.

It's cold tonight.

Angel feels the cold air send a shiver up his spine, and the arachnid internally swears at himself before putting his cigarette to his lips.  
He knows Charlie will be disappointed in him.  
She's so desperate to try and _fix_ him...  
He knows he's a mess, and part of him wants to change.  
A large part of him doesn't see the point in changing.  
Still, he'll entertain the thought of him ever changing himself for the better.  
He'll always laugh at himself, thinking about 'redemption'.  
It's such a stupid concept to him.  
He's down here for a reason.  
He can never escape his mistakes.  
His mistakes led him here anyways.

He knows he's a fuck up.

All he's ever been is a fuck up.  
His father always liked his older brother more than him, and even his older brother doesn't like him.  
Only his twin sister likes him.  
Nobody else ever did.  
He understands though.  
He hates himself too.  
He's never lived up to his dad's standards, no matter how hard he tried.  
Nothing was ever good enough for him.  
Even if he did his best, his dad found a flaw.  
He's used to being a disappointment by now.  
Angel looked out of his window, watching the sky with a tired expression.  
He...He does wish he wasn't in hell, sometimes.  
He can tolerate being here, as he has a somewhat stable job, but that doesn't mean he wants to be here.  
He knows he belongs down here, though.  
Nothing will change the fact he deserves to be in hell.  
He isn't here for the fun of it.  
No, he was sent here for a reason.  
Everyone that's down here has a reason to be here, the exceptions being natural occurring spawns of hell.  
They're all filthy sinners.

_Angel doesn't think he can change._


End file.
